Purdue University is committed to the development of a multidiscplinary program for experimental cancer research with focus on the elucidation of the biological and biochemical events involved in cell transformation as the basis for new approaches to the prevention, diagnosis and chemical therapy of cancer. We request funds to support a Specialized Cancer Center whose primary objectives are to correlate and integrate existing programs in cancer research at the University, to stimulate new research in selected areas, to contribute to advanced training in cancer research, and to develop interactions among Purdue researchers, local physicians, hospitals and clinics and cancer researchers at other universities and research laboratories within the State of Indiana.